


In Another Life

by rottentrinity



Series: Lifetime [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentrinity/pseuds/rottentrinity
Summary: Mal had travelled back in time to get a second lifetime to be with Evie. But is that the only reason why she was sent back to the past or is there more?Sequel to Their Timing. Kindly read the story first before reading this one
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Evie, Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Lifetime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047394
Kudos: 16





	1. Surprise!

Chapter 1

“You will go. You will find the fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy”

Mal internally rolled her eyes. If only her mother knows what her fate will be. A part of her did miss seeing her mother as a human form and not as a tiny gecko. It’s been a week since she travelled back in time. She hasn’t mentioned anything so far to anyone— not even Evie whom she literally tells everything. I mean she still needs a perfect explanation about how she time travelled. Plus she’s completely aware that time travel has rules and she doesn’t know what they are. She figured whoever gave her the bracelet lives in Auradon and she’ll find the person there.

The other three did notice Mal acting strange. Like one time Mal suggested they all use a different path on the way back to their hideout and not the usual one. Turns out Uma’s gang was waiting for them, ready to attack them. Or the one time Mal gave Jay some jewelries that she had stolen from a store and told him to give it to his father as if he was the one who stole it because Mal knew that day was when Jay was beaten up badly.

Of course Mal just gave excuses that she’s smart and their lives a basically just routine now that she’s already aware what will happen. I mean right now, she literally is aware what will happen. They quickly dismissed their curiosity and thought that Mal was right

And now she’s back in the castle and her mom is ordering her to steal the fairy godmother’s wand. Again. After Maleficent gave her the spellbook, they headed to the car on the way to Auradon

Mal chuckled lightly as she watched Jay and Carlos fight over the candies that were in the car. 

“You’re looking a little washed out. Let me help you” Evie said as she applied some make up on Mal

“Ew, stop. I’m plotting” Mal said as she removes Evie’s hand from her face

“Well it’s not very—”

“Attractive. I know. You never like it when I’m plotting, E” Mal finished her words as she takes the blue rock candy from Evie and takes a bite

Evie turned around to see that they’re almost off the bridge and pointed out, causing everyone to panic thinking that this was a trap and that they’ll die. Everyone except Mal which she realized she should have but they were already on the other side of the bridge.

“You didn’t react. Why weren’t you scared?” Carlos asked curiously

“Oh well because this was part of my dream. You know that night when I said we were in Auradon” Mal quickly said, hoping to god that they will buy it like all other excuses she gave

“Weird. You dreamt that we were brought to Auradon?” Evie looked at her

“Yeah. I know it’s weird but that’s what I dreamt”

“Well you dream a lot of weird things so no surprise there” Jay commented before grabbing another candy

“Hey, M” Evie looked at Mal when she noticed something shiny around Mal’s wrist, “since when did you have that?”

Mal blinked confused before realizing that Evie was talking about the bracelet around her wrist. She realized that Evie saw the bracelet and wondered why the blue-haired girl just made a comment about it

“Oh yeah that looks brand new. Where’d you get that?” Jay asked as he grabbed Mal’s wrist and examined the bracelet

“I stole this last week” Mal lied. Well apparently that’s all she could say that makes sense

“How come it’s our first time seeing it?” Carlos looked at her

“Oh well, because I stole this from Dr. Facilier. I don’t wear them just in case someone recognizes it” 

The three nodded their heads and Mal sighed to herself in relief, thankful that they didn’t ask any questions anymore. She needs to find the person who gave her the bracelet immediately.

Mal glanced outside and noticed that they’re nearing Auradon prep. She saw Jay stealing a couple of things in the limo and rolled her eyes, deciding to be quiet about it and just let the son of Jafar be a thief. She laid her head against Evie’s shoulder and plays with the girl’s fingers.

“You okay, M?” Evie whispered as she holds Mal’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah. Just thinking about the wand” Mal lied. God she hates lying to Evie, but she can’t tell her anything. Pretending not to know what will happen is very difficult.

“Do you want to steal the wand, M?” Mal glanced at Evie, confused about why she was asking her that kind of question

“Well of course. I mean we have to make our parents proud, right?” She glanced at everyone who only nodded their heads

“We can do this, guys. Because we’re rotten”

“To the core” The other three finished

Soon enough they arrived in front of Auradon prep. Mal, being near the door, opened it and stepped out of the limo, followed by Evie, and Jay and Carlos, who both rolled out of the car while fighting over some blanket. Mal quickly kicked the two causing them to stand up properly

“Leave it like you found it” A woman most likely in her 30s or 40s, whom Mal recognized as Fairy godmother, said in a singsong voice

“By that I mean just leave it” She repeated again in a normal voice

“Hello, foxy. The name’s Jay” Mal rolled her eyes as he watch Jay flirt with Audrey, who only chuckled nervously in response

It was hard to think that Audrey will be her friend someday and right now, she’s her enemy. I mean her mom cursed Audrey’s mom so you know she can’t blame her. 

Ben moved forward and smiled at the four of them, “It’s so good to finally meet all of you. I’m ben”

“Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king” Audrey immediately interrupted. Mal had forgotten how much she hated this version of Audrey given that she and Audrey had gotten closer in the past. Of course the sassy attitude of the princess was still there

“You had me at prince. My mom’s a queen, so that makes me a princess” Mal rolled her eyes before pulling Evie back by the collar

“Focus on why we’re here” Mal whispered furiously

“The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you” Mal had to stop herself from wanting to punch Audrey’s face right now

“This is Audrey”

“Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Benny-boo?” Ben chuckled nervously as he removed Audrey’s arm around him

“Ben and Audrey will show you around, and I’ll see you tomorrow” Fairy godmother said before spreading her arms in a dramatic way to get in between Ben and Audrey, “The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews” Fairy godmother dismissed herself and left, the band following her

“Is she, always like that?” Carlos asked curiously

“Oh yes. She’s really strict when it comes to curfew. Especially when certain people does not follow” Ben turned his head to stare at Audrey, who only rolled her eyes

“That was one time, Benjamin”

“And I got grounded thanks to you and Chad”

“Well we wouldn’t have been caught if you went with us immediately”

Mal cleared her throat to interrupt the two from arguing in front of them. Ben and Audrey just only remembered about the VKs that were with them.

“Anyways, it is so so good to finally meet you all” Ben stepped forward to greet the four of them properly, starting with Jay who punched him on the shoulder. Ben moved to Carlos and shook the young boy’s hand, “This is a momentous occasion. One that I hope will go down in history... is that chocolate?” Ben licked his thumb to taste the chocolate. “As the day our two peoples began to heal”

“Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are” Mal said

“A little bit over the top?” 

“A little more than a little bit” 

“So much for my first impression” Mal and Ben chuckled together

“Hey, you’re Maleficent’s daughter, aren’t you?” Audrey immediately interrupted them, “Yeah you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh my mom’s Aurora. Sleeping”

“Beauty. Yeah I’ve heard the name” Mal cut her off, “you know and i totally don’t blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world except my mother to their stupid christening”

“Water under the bridge”

“Totes” The two exchanged fake smiles before Ben pulled Audrey back and whispered, 

“I thought I told you to act normal”

“I am acting normal” Audrey whispered back in a harsh manner, 

Ben rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the VKs, “So let’s go on a tour, shall we?”

They all started to walk, with Ben leading them and giving a brief history of Auradon prep, one that Mal had already heard. She and others laughed at Carlos who jumped in Jay’s arms when Ben clapped his hands and the statue of the king turned into a beast. Ben then introduced them to Doug who, like before, immediately had a crush on Evie. Ben and Audrey excused themselves and left.

Doug gave them their class schedules and the four VKs headed off to find their dorm rooms.

Mal and Evie entered theirs and Mal saw the way Evie’s face lit up when she looked around the room and chuckled lightly to herself. Evie is definitely meant to be an Auradon girl

“This place is”

“Amazing?” Mal finished her sentence as she looked at Evie

“Yeah it is” Mal chuckled as she threw herself on her bed

 _‘I miss this bed so much’_ she thought to herself as she hugged the pillow. 

Evie chuckled as she watched Mal before settling herself on top of the purple-haired girl

“Hey! You have your own bed, E” Mal grinned as she placed her arms around Evie

“And since when do we sleep on our own beds alone?” 

“You have a point. Come on let’s get some rest” Mal pulled Evie closer, placing a soft kiss against the girl’s shoulder before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

  
❧

  
The core four were now in Carlos and Jay’s bedroom. Mal had scolded Jay for stealing and reminded him that he can take it when they successfully steal the wand tonight.

“Hey, Jay. Come check this thing out” Carlos handed Jay some kind of stick and long haired boy started playing the game

“Guys, come on. We need to find the wand. Evie, mirror me”

Everyone gathered around Evie who asked the magic mirror where the wand is located and saw that it was in the museum nearby and immediately went to the area

When they arrived by the entrance, Mal noticed that the guard was fast asleep in front of the spinning wheel. She also noticed that the door wasn’t locked and slowly opened it

 _‘That’s weird’_ she thought to herself. Completely confused

“Wow they have poor security” Jay whispered

Mal shushed them and let Evie lead the way to the direction of the wand. On the way, they ended up face to face in front of their parents’ statues. Mal quickly moved, followed by the others. Not entirely in the mood to look at the statues of the people who made their lives miserable

Soon enough they came face to face in front of the magic wand that was floating in mid air and surrounded by some blue light. Mal didn’t need to tell Jay to grab it because apparently the son of Jafar was already reaching out to grab the wand

As soon as his hands reached up and touched the blue light surrounding it, he was thrown back and a loud siren was heard.

_‘At least the force field and siren are still here’_

“Come on, let’s go” Evie said as they all ran away to avoid getting caught.

They soon arrived back in the boys’ dorm room, panting and catching their breath.

“God, I should’ve known those blue thingies were force field. Of course they would protect the wand” Jay groaned as he massaged his ribs, laying down on the bed

“Well kinda your fault for just grabbing” Carlos told him as he sat on his bed

“Guys?” Evie started as she looked around, realizing something was not right

“I was raised to just grab, okay?” Jay commented

“Apparently not to use your brain” Carlos stuck out his tongue who received a pillow thrown on his face, “hey!”

“Guys!” Evie yelled, causing Carlos and Jay to turn their attention at the blue-haired girl

“Where’s Mal?”

Carlos and Jay looked around and realized that Mal was not with them

“Oh this is not good” Carlos mumbled

❧

“Let me go!” Mal screamed as she tried to remove the stranger’s grip around her

“Will you keep quiet!?” An oddly familiar voice scolded her as he dragged Mal to an empty room and pushed her on the chair

Mal looked around and realized how familiar the room was. From the pink curtains, to the pink couch she was sitting on. And the princess-like bed. She was currently in Audrey’s room

“So how was the stealing of the wand?” Mal turned around and her eyes grew wide when he realized who it was

“Ben?? Audrey??”

“You might wanna greet me too” Mal turned around to see the man who kidnapped him removed his mask, revealing none other than Chad Charming

“Okay what the hell is going on??”

“Before we explain, give me a hug first. I miss you so much you purple bitch” Audrey walked up to her and hugged Mal as she sobbed dramatically on the girl’s shoulder

Ben and Chad rolled their eyes and Mal just hugged Audrey, completely confused.

“Anyone want to explain now?” Mal looked at them and Ben began to talk


	2. Behind the Time Travel

“This is really bad! What if Mal got caught?” Evie paced around the room 

“Evie, calm down. I’m sure there is a perfectly good explanation to why Mal isn’t around” Jay told her as he played with the computer he stole

“And what exactly would that be?” Evie stared at Jay, her arm on her hips as she raised an eyebrow, “For all we know, Mal could have been caught and now we’ll be sent back to the Isle and our parents will makes our lives a living hell”

“Well, they’ve already done that to us” Carlos mumbled as he ate some chocolates

The door then swung open revealing Mal and three other kids, the two they recognized as Ben and Audrey, and a blonde boy they have never heard of

“Oh my god, M” Evie immediately wrapped her arms around Mal and hugged her tight before pulling away, “M, are you okay? Oh my god were you caught??”

“Seriously, stealing the wand? I should’ve known” Audrey smirked as she shook her head

“We told you bringing Isle kids weren’t a good idea, Ben” The boy in blonde said

“Right? And yet Bennyboo here believes that the Isle children are innocent” Audrey rolled her eyes as she stared at the VKs

“Okay, Auds, that’s enough. You too, Chad” Mal told them, who whined in response

“Ugh, you’re no fun, Mal” Chad pouted as he threw himself on Jay’s bed

“Okay, anyone want to explain what’s going on?” Evie looked at them, Jay and Carlos nodding their heads, still nervous but mostly confused

“Okay! You guys might wanna sit down for this” Mal started and began to explain

_[ Flashback ]_

_“You remember the night you received the bracelet, right?” Mal nodded her head_

_“Yeah. I was sent back in time when I wore it. Wait were you guys—?”_

_Ben, Audrey, and Chad raised their wrists and Mal saw the blue and gold bracelet shining around their wrists._

_“I thought that I was sent back to get a second chance? Why were you guys sent back? What second chance do you guys need?”_

_“Well a second chance with Evie is one thing. But that’s not mostly the point of why we went back in time. Apparently, the main reason why we travelled back in time has something to do with Queen Leah and your parents. They wanted all of us dead” Ben said and Mal turned her head to look at Audrey who nodded her head_

_“Yes including me, Mal”_

_“Fucking bitch. Sorry, Auds” Audrey quickly dismissed Chad’s comment about Queen Leah_

_“Okay, so why weren’t my friends sent back in time as well? Why only the four of us?” Mal asked curiously_

_“We’ll get there. Anyways, They had struck a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Apparently he wants Maleficent’s scepter, Hades’ ember, and the fairy godmother’s wand. He agreed to kill all of us when they give all those items to him” Ben explained_

_“But what does that have to do with the whole travel back in time shit?”_

_“Damnit, Mal Bertha! Will you stop interrupting us??” Chad snapped, “We are trying to explain this whole shit to you”_

_“Chad, relax, okay?” Ben looked at Chad, calming him down_

_“Anyways, the reason why we also travelled back in time was because your parents, my grandmother, and rumpelstiltskin also travelled back in time” Audrey said_

_“Wait you mean, the parents that we were with—”_

_“Were the parents from the other timeline” Audrey finished her sentence_

_“Wait, but why weren’t my friends sent back in time as well?” Mal looked at them curiously_

_“Your parents have already travelled back in time. If we included them, they’d realize that we also travelled as well. It’s a surprise your mom didn’t realize it. Grammy usually keeps to herself so it’ll be hard for her to suspect that we traveled back as well” Audrey explained_

_Mal kept quiet as she let the information absorbed unto her. Here she thought, after the barrier had opened, that everything had changed. That their parents have changed._

_“So who else travelled back in time? I’m assuming it’s not just the four of us”_

_“Uma, Harry, Gil, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Hades, my parents and Fairy godmother. Oh and we brought dude with us too. He’s with Jane and Lonnie right now” Ben said_

_“Wait? Even the adults were part of this? Including my dad?”_

_“Uma and the others needed an adult in the Isle” Chad told her_

_[ End of Flashback ]_

Evie, Jay, and Carlos all stared at the four of them after Mal explained. They were all sorts of confused now, especially the part that they were living with parents who wanted them dead

“So....” Evie started trying to find the right words to say

“You’re all from the past? The future? Idk what to call it” Jay pointed at Mal and the others

“Let’s just call it other timeline” Audrey said and turned to Evie, “oh and I’m sorry about what I said this morning” Evie nodded her head, accepting the apology

“So, M, when you woke up screaming that night?” 

“That was me travelling back in time and waking up in the Isle” Mal said

“And the bracelet?” Jay looked at her

“Was given to me. Btw, who gave this bracelet?” Mal turned to look at the AKs that were in the room who pointed at Chad

“You climbed into our room??” Mal stared at Chad in disbelief

“I wanted to be dramatic” Chad mumbled

“And you broke your leg” Audrey scolded him

“And the note?” 

“Written by me” Chad said

“Alright. So you guys will know what will happen, and apparently so do our parents. Is there any way we can also get our memories back from that timeline? I mean we don’t want to be clueless” Carlos asked, looking at them who all looked back at Ben

“Well, we can. But, Mal, Chad a word?” He pulled the two to the corner of the room

“If we put their memories back, Evie will recognize Chad as her boyfriend. Mal this is your second chance to win Evie” Ben looked at Mal and looked back at Chad, “Sorry, bud”

“No, it’s okay. I left a note to tell her to get the girl, remember? Do you think we can give their memories back without the part Evie and I became a couple?” Chad asked

“Chad...” Mal stared at the blonde boy

“Mal, I already had my lifetime with Evie. And I will forever cherish that. And I know how much she’s still in love with you even when we were together. She complained a lot about how you were ignoring her. She was hurt, Mal” Chad informed the purple-haired girl

“I know. She told me that night when I was pretending to sleep” Mal said

“Chad, are you really sure about this?” Ben looked at his best friend who nodded his head

“I’m sure. I know Mal will take good care of Evie” Chad smiled sadly

Mal immediately hugged Chad and whispered, “Thank you, Chad. And thanks for loving Evie in the other timeline” 

“No problem, Mal”

“You’re not gonna regret this, buddy?” Ben looked at him who only shook his head

“Alright” Ben turned to Evie, Jay, and Carlos, “meet us at Fairy godmother’s office after your classes, okay? Mal knows where it is so she can bring you there. Now let’s all get some sleep. Goodnight, guys” Ben bid goodbye and left the room, followed by Audrey and Chad, leaving the VKs alone in the room

Silence filled the entire place, the other three still comprehending the information that was loaded unto them. 

“I can’t believe our parents wanted to kill us” Carlos mumbled

“I know. I mean i know they were never good parents, but i never thought they would want us dead” Jay said

“M, why didn’t you say anything?” Evie looked at Mal

“Because I don’t know how to explain it. I mean what am I supposed to say? I’m even surprised that Uma is part of this” Mal explained

“You know what let’s go to sleep now. We might have some more explanations tomorrow. Let’s go, E” Mal told them and left the room, Evie following her

❧

[ Back in the Isle ]

“I miss my girlfriend” Uma pouted as she lay down on Harry’s lap, who stroked her hair with his hook

“Me too” Harry sighed

“You two should be lucky your partners still recognize you. Mine recognizes me as an enemy” Gil crossed his arms like a kid and pouted, causing the other two to chuckle

“Anyways, did Ben say when we’re gonna see them again?” Harry looked at Uma

“According to him, he’d open the barrier when he’s crowned king. They have to recreate the scene where Jane accidentally opened the barrier so it won’t be suspicious especially to Queen Leah. Right now we need to gather as many people as we can without Maleficent, Cruella de Vil, Jafar, and Evil Queen finding out. Apparently, we should have had Mal be the spy during the week she’s still here but she’s been avoiding us. Especially when someone failed to kidnap her” Uma explained and looked at Harry

“Hey. I didn’t know she will avoid that area. Also why didn’t we tell her about the plan before we all time travelled?”

“Honestly I don’t know. Ben must have thought Mal will do something immediately stupid if she knows why she was sent back in time.”

“So far the ones we have recruited are Dr. Facilier, Mr. Smee, Lady Tremaine, CJ and Harriet. I’m not sure if we can get Captain Hook” Gil looked at Harry

“CJ’s trying to convince him. What about your dad and brothers?”

“The two Gastons are in. The main Gaston, well, he’s still thinking about it. Uma, your mom?”

“She’s in” Uma told them

“Alright! Then we got Freddie and Celia. We want to include Dizzy but Ben said not to”

“Don’t include the child. Anyone under the age of 15 will not be part of this” Uma ordered and Gil nodded his head

“So far that’s all we got. We still need more. Also we really need to figure out a way to know their plans. Again, Harry, this is your fault”

“Bitch, you were there too. Don’t just put this on me” Harry glared at the son of Gaston

“Enough! No need to argue about it anymore. We just need another way to get information” Uma said as she stood up from Harry’s lap

Just then someone came inside the Cabin and the three immediately grabbed their swords and took a fighting stance, ready to attack whoever entered

“Will you idiots relax? You got the crew guarding the entire ship. Obviously, you’d know if someone was attacking” A loud voice said in annoyance. The Sea Three dropped their weapons when they realized it was Hades who entered

“Just being alert” Harry mumbled, “I just want this to be over now”

“Me too, kid. I miss my daughter” Hades sighed as he sat on the hammock

“Say, why didn’t we tell Mal about the plan in the first place? I mean if we were gonna make her a spy, shouldn’t we have told her in the first place? ” Uma asked curiously

“Because my daughter is a reckless child and might end up doing something stupid that will get her caught. Also we were supposed to be the ones to explain to her but someone here failed us,” Hades glared at Harry and Gil who looked away, avoiding the god’s gaze “That’s why Ben decided Mal will know about everything when they come back to Auradon where it will be safe for her” Hades explained to them. “Anyways, I am here with some news. According to Ben, they will be giving Evie, Jay, and Carlos their memories from the previous timeline. They did not want to be left clueless especially since it involved their parents”

“Wait, if Evie gets her memories back—”

“Chad said not to include the part where they became a couple” Hades answered Uma, clearly knowing what the girl was about to say

“Damn, I didn’t know Chad would sacrifice that memory” Harry said

“I know. The boy really loves Evie” Hades nodded before standing up

“That’s all I came here. You kids should get some rest now” He told them and left the ship

[ Auradon ]

“E?” Mal woke up when she noticed that Evie was not on her bed. She saw the blue-haired girl by the window, staring at the sky. She stood up and walked to her, slowly wrapping her arms around Evie’s waist, hugging her from behind

“You okay, E?” 

“I’m still trying to absorb the fact that my mom wants me dead” Evie sighed and Mal noticed the tears rolling down the girl’s cheeks and wiped it with her thumb

“I know. Come on, let’s cuddle on my bed” Mal said, leading the blue-haired girl to the bed

Mal laid down against the soft sheets, with Evie settling herself on top of Mal. Mal stared at her, running her thumb against Evie’s cheeks.

“You’re really beautiful, E” Mal whispered, nuzzling her nose against Evie’s

“You always say that, M”

“It’s true. And I’d stare at you all night and I won’t get tired” Mal chuckled lightly, planting a soft kiss on the tip of Evie’s nose

The two girls stared at each other, slowly leaning in and closing the gap between them, capturing each other’s lips. The kiss was gentle and soft. Mal can taste the strawberry lip balm against Evie’s lips, and Evie can taste the honey on Mal’s lips. Mal pulled Evie closer, deepening the kiss as she nibbled on the blue-haired girl’s lower lip who opened her mouth in response, allowing their tongues to dance together. They both pulled away to catch their breathes and stared at each other

“M, I don’t know what this is but I’ve always wanted to do that” Evie said quietly

“You’ll find out soon, E. Just know that I love you and I don’t mind kissing you again” Mal leaned in and pecked the girl’s lips. “Now let’s get some sleep” Evie nodded her head and nuzzled against Mal’s neck, slowly drifting off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the long awaited Malvie kiss. The next few chapters will be between 2020 before they time travelled and when the others aside from Mal had travelled back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

[ 2020, before they travelled back in time ]

“Audrey, are you sure about what you heard?” The fairy godmother looked at the princess, unsure of the words that just came out of Audrey’s mouth

“I’m sure. I caught grammy talking to Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruela de Vil. They said something about traveling back in time to steal the scepter, Hades’ ember, and the fairy godmother’s wand because apparently they can’t do that now”

“And here I thought everything is fine now” Ben sighed as he sat on a chair and rubbed his temple

“We will solve this, son. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened” Adam placed his hand on Ben’s shoulder, comforting the young king before turning to Audrey, “What else did you hear”

“I also heard them mentioned giving the items to Rumpel— god the name’s too complicated” 

“Rumpelstiltskin?” Ben looked at her

“Yes that. About him killing Mal, Carlos, Jay, Evie, Uma, Harry, and Gil, and....” Audrey paused, trying to find the right words to say

“Dear, what is it?” Belle looked at her, worried about what Audrey will about to say

“and me. And Ben. Chad, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane” Audrey said in a quiet voice

Dead silence fell around the entire room. They could not believe what Audrey had said. They could not believe that one of their own would want to kill the children, especially her own granddaughter

“That traitor! We should put her in prison immediately” Adam growled

“Wait, Dad. We don’t know if they already went back to time so we can’t do that. Let me think of something” The young king stood up from the chair and paced around the room, his hand stroking his chin like how he usually does when he’s trying to think.

The adults and Audrey watched Ben moved around the room, hearing the king mutter something that they were unable to recognize. 

“Audrey,” Ben stopped pacing and looked at her, “text everyone except Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos and tell them to meet us in my room in the castle. I’ve thought of something. Also tell Hades to come too”

“We’re not gonna involve them? I mean this included their parents” Audrey asked as she sent the group text to everyone except the core four

“Mal will be part of this. But she won’t know anything yet” Ben said

“Son, what are you planning?” Belle looked at Ben, completely worried about her son

“I will mention it as soon as everyone is around, mom. Let’s go” They all left and headed to the castle 

Soon enough they all arrived in Ben’s room. The rest looked at the king, confused as to why they were called. And why adults were around

“There better be a good reason my nap was interrupted, child” Hades glared at Ben. Adam noticed this and growled at the god of the underworld, who growled back in response

“No growling. Dad, stop that” Ben scolded his father who immediately stopped growling

“Ben, what’s happening? Harry and I were in the middle of our double date with Carlos and Jane.” Lonnie asked

“Okay so, our dear friend Audrey here had heard Queen Leah that she, along with Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruela De Vil, wants us” Ben pointed at all the kids in the room, “dead”

“What the fuck!?” Harry immediately cursed before realizing that adults were present in the room, “sorry” 

“I’m with him. What the fuck!? They’re not going near my daughter or any of the kids” Hades growled and his blue hair suddenly lit up, causing the other to panic

“Hades, calm down. I have thought of a plan” Hades hair immediately went back to normal and looked at Ben, “This better be good, child”

“Before that, there is something else. They had made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to kill us in exchange, they will have to steal the wand, scepter, and ember, and give it to him” Ben said

“Wait, did you say Rumpelstiltskin??” Hades looked at Ben, the young king unable to tell Hades’ expression

“Yes. Why?” 

“That bitch. I can’t believe she did this again” Hades growled in anger

“Hades, do you know something?” Adam asked

“Hades, what do you know?” This time it was Ben who asked with authority as a king in his voice

Hades looked at everyone in the room before opening his mouth to speak

“About a year or two after we were thrown in the Isle, Maleficent and I had struck a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. We had a hard time conceiving then. So we turned to him for help. Even without the magic in the Isle, he was able to help us conceive a child. Twins in fact. I don’t know how and he didn’t explain. The deal was that we have to give him our first born. When Mal and Hadie were born, Hadie was the first one to come out thus making him the first born. We didn’t want to give him our child. We couldn’t. I had thought of hiding Hadie but Maleficent thought of something else. She killed our son. I was not able to forgive her that’s why we separated. Rumpelstiltskin got angry and said that he will be back when the time is right” Hades explained, his tears rolling down his cheeks. The room grew quiet as they watched the god weep in silence

“She.... she killed her own son?” Belle asked quietly, Hades nodded his head

“Hades, we’re so sorry” Adam placed his hand on Hades’ shoulder, gripping it tight

“And now she wants my Mali dead. And I won’t have that” Hades looked at Ben, “what is your plan, kid?”

“Audrey said that they will travel back in time to be able to steal the wand, scepter, and ember. If I’m correct, they will most likely travel back a week before my declaration to bring the Isle kids. They will have the scepter then. They will just need the ember and the wand” Ben started to explain

“Ben, don’t tell me you’re thinking what I’m thinking?” Uma looked at him who nodded his head. The others confused.

“Yes. We will travel back in time. All of us here in the room. The same timeline they go back to. It’s the only way we can stop them” Ben said before walking to his drawer and grabbed a blue and gold bracelet

“Fairy godmother, is there a way, without the use of your wand, to enchant this bracelet?” Ben looked at the fairy godmother

“Of course, your highness. What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to duplicate this into 14. One for each of us and Mal. And to enchant this to allow us to travel back in time. But we will only be able to travel the moment Mal wears it” Ben explained as he handed the bracelet to the fairy

“Ben, if Mal is involved in this, why isn’t she here? Or the others? This involved their parents” Jane looked at him

“For the others, it will be too risky to have them live again with their parents in this timeline. They might end up knowing that they traveled back as well. As for Mal, well we all know how reckless she is and how protective she is when it comes to her friends. She might end up doing something that’ll get her caught” The young king explained to Jane

“Are you saying that my boyfriend will recognize me as his enemy?” Gil asked quietly. Ben nodded his head, “I’m sorry, but this is the only way we can save them”

“No, I understand. As long as it’ll protect him”

“How do we know which timeline?” Doug asked 

“I have enchanted the bracelet to travel us to the same timeline as theirs” The fairy godmother answered as she handed the bracelets to everyone in the room

“Let’s all wear this now so when Mal wears it, we travel back together” Ben said as he placed the blue and gold bracelet around his wrist

“What about dude?” Lonnie looked at them, “I mean unless we’re gonna introduce dude to Carlos again”

“We can get a collar and my mom will enchant it. I can tell Carlos it’s my gift for dude” Jane suggested

“Okay, let’s bring dude with us. I will give the bracelet to Mal when Jane has given dude the collar”

“Actually, Ben, can I give the bracelet?” Chad asked, causing everyone’s heads to turn to him

“Why?” 

“I just want to be the one to give it” Chad said as he took the bracelet from Ben and placed it in his pocket

“Okay. Hades, Uma, Harry, and Gil, you guys have to recruit as many people in the Isle as you can without letting them know. And if you can, if possible, tell Mal about the plan and get her to be the spy to her mom so we can gather more information about their plan” Ben said, the villains nodding their heads in response

“Okay, so we just need Mal to wear the bracelet. Chad, I will text you once I gave the collar, okay?” Jane said and the prince nodded his head

“Oh btw, because you will be going back to the Isle,” Ben walked back to his drawer and grabbed his old phone, “obviously the barrier will be back so fairy godmother, can you please enchant this to allow us to communicate with them? Hades will keep it” He said as he gave the phone to the fairy godmother

“Certainly” Fairy godmother enchanted the phone and gave it to Hades

“If you have any news, please let us know. And you four, I know I shouldn’t say this as you got used to the Isle ways, but please protect each other”

“We will, King Benny” Harry said, playfully saluting at the king, earning a light laughter around the room

“Okay. If that will be all, I need to go now. I will see you all soon” Hades said and excused himself, leaving the room

“We need to go too. Excuse us, kids” Adam and Belle bid at everyone goodbye and left. The fairy godmother left as well, leaving all the kids in the room.

Silence surrounded the entire walls of Ben’s room. Everyone unable to say anything. Uma and Audrey, as well as Harry and Lonnie leaned against each other, holding each other tight. The two couples don’t know how long they get to see each other again

But if anyone had it the hardest, it was Gil, Jane, and Chad. Their partners will not be able to remember them as they will be in a different timeline.

Ben noticed Chad writing something on a sticky note and walked over to him,

“Cut the ending. Revise the script. The man of her dreams is a girl” Ben read and everyone looked at Chad, “what are you doing, bud?”

“Mal will have questions why she traveled back in time. With this, she’ll believe that she was given a second chance to be with Evie. Evie once told me that she wanted a timeline wherein she and Mal are together. I’m giving them this next timeline” Chad said quietly

“You knew Evie love Mal?” Ben looked at him

“Yeah. I know it was wrong. But I really fell in love with Evie and I thought maybe just for a while she can be mine. And I will forever cherish this timeline I have with her”

Audrey walked over to him and wrapped her arms around the young prince who broke down crying in her arms. Jane, Lonnie, Doug, and Ben could not help but cry for their friend. Despite their differences, the six of them had grew up together. And Chad rarely cries. He always has this flamboyant, arrogant facade that he put to keep people out. Out of the six of them, he was the strongest one. So seeing their friend cry hurts them

“You’ve really grown up, bud” Ben chuckled, punching his friend lightly on the shoulder

“Yeah. I kinda miss the Chad who was so full of himself” Lonnie joked. “But I like this grown up version of you better” 

The kids stayed for a while, chatting and exchanging jokes. Soon, one by one, the kids start to leave until it was only Audrey, Chad and Ben left. Out of the six AKs, the three were the closest ones, mostly because their parents were royalties. So they know what’s running on each other’s heads without them saying anything.

Chad and Audrey who were leaning against the foot of Ben’s bed, with Ben in between them, laid their heads on either side of Ben’s shoulder. Ben held their hands tight, his head laying against Chad’s.

“Everything will be alright. I will make sure of that” Ben said quietly. 

He wasn’t sure if it will be okay. But he is their king and right now, they’re all relying on him. Like the others, he was also afraid. So many things could go wrong. But he had to put on a brave face. For his friends

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Turns out Mal wasn’t the only one transported back in time. But why were Ben, Chad, and Audrey sent back in time as well?


End file.
